Bombing of London
The '''Bombing of London '''was an event in which the German Air Force had launched a massive bombing raid on the British capitol city of London in order to halt British involvment in both the European Wars and the Dutch Campaign. London was destroyed but Britain (supported by France) refused to give up. This would eventually begin the Bombing of England however as Germany knew it would take more than one bombing to fully end Britain's involvement in the war. History Background During the European Wars, Germany was on the move but was being stalled in France following the fall of the Netherlands with French Forces being backed up by British support, Germany was halted at the Netherlands where Durch resistance fighters backed up by the United Kingdom and France giving Germany a bad time. Refusing to retreat and with time on his hands, Chancellor Konrad Heller had gathered with the members of the Germany Air Force and with Admiral Merkel of the Germany Navy to discuss a plan to halt British support to France and to halt Britain's involvement in the war entirely. Admiral Merkel had suggested that the German Air Force begin a bombing campaign where German bombers would fly over major British cities and bomb them to cripple all war efforts in hopes of halting the movement and deployments of British soldiers into France and Western Europe. Heller agreed to this and soon afterwards, a division of the German Fleet and Air Force were mobilized and they were tasked with first striking London. First Strikes On June 8th, 2065 at 6:03 AM, the 22nd and 14th divisions of the German Air Force were mobilized and four dozen bombers were deployed and flew into London to destroy the city. The first bombers arrived in London airspace at around 7:05 AM where they began to drop the bombs after they were flying over most major strategic targets in London. The House of Parliament and Tower of London were the first to be hit with the roof of the parliament building being hit first and the tower hit thirty seconds afterwards. The rest of the bombers began dropping their payloads over the city with other cites such as the London Bridge, the Palace of Westminister, and Westminister Abbey being hit by German bombs and 10th Downing Street being hit to at around 8:54 AM. British civilians were being killed in large numbers and British military personal were also being killed to as the British army was caught off guard and many communication outposts were knocked out of commition. British Counter-Attack As expected by Admiral Merkel and the German Military, the British Military was eventually able to regroup and mobilize a counter-offensive against the German forces. At 10:24 AM, the Royal Air Force had mobilized and squadrons of British planes were sent into the air and deployed straight to London to knock out the German Bombers. The Germans saw this coming however and the British soon engaged German Air Forces in heated air combat as the German navy off the coast of Southern England sent in reinforcements after four of the fourty eight bombers were shot down. Category:Events